


100 ways to say I love you

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you, list of phrases I found here: writtenhttps://www.tumblr.com/tagged/100-ways-to-say-i-love-youI've written 100 words exactly for all of them or will do eventually, not all of them will be romantic love, some will be Sam and Dean brotherly love. There might be some slash and spoilers and stuff, but I’ll warn for them in the summary of each chapter, however most, if not all chapters will be spoilers if you have just started watching supernatural as they speak to what’s happened on the show. The first chapter will have spoilers for season 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”**

Dean says with a frowned expression on his face, concern plastered all over his face for his younger brother – the affects of drinking too much demon blood clearly visible, and it wasn’t from lack of warning Sam on Deans part, that Ruby was no good. But yet Dean blamed no one but himself, he should of found a way to be there for his brother, instead of dying and going away. Leaving him without any sense to see what was right or wrong anymore.....lost in grief.

It was his fault....Dean knows, even now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is castiel showing he loves Dean by giving him pie, spoilers for season 4.

Castiel appears out of nowhere when Dean’s alone in his motel room, flutter of wings and then Dean is meet with intense blue eyes, face to face.

“Cas, we’ve spoken about this....personal space.”

Dean says, but doesn’t go on any further, just moves away from the uncomfortable gaze that Castiel is giving him and clears his throat before dropping down on one of the single beds.

Castiel tilts his head to the side in confusion and just moves forward towards Dean on the bed.

**“I have something for you.... It reminded me of you.”**

Castiel leaves him with cherry pie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Lisa, spoilers for sesson 3 when Lisa is Introduced, and spoilers for season 6 when Castiel, on Dean's order, removes all of Lisa and Bens memories of him.

It's been a few years since he'd last seen Lisa. He goes up to pay for his dirty magazine and pie, and he can make out that it’s Lisa, even before she turns around. So he finds himself addressing the person working behind the register.

 **“No, no, it’s my treat.”**

The woman gives him a confused worried look as to why a stranger would want to buy her anything. And it only serves as hurt that Dean feels in his chest.

He remembers what he asked Cas to do, Lisa didn’t know him. 

She was better off, safer this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this one, Lisa doesn't recall Dean as the so called guy that crashed into her and Ben, as Dean looks different and it's been years since then. Dean knows it's going to hurt as much as it did back then in the hospital to speak to Lisa, but he has to go speak to her and he finds himself even more hurt when she doesn't even know him as the man who crashed into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 4 when Castiel in introduced, and spoilers for season 8 when Castiel becomes human. Dean fixing castiels tie is his way of showing he cares. You can take this as slash or just friendship, but I wrote it as friendship love between the two.

There at a motel room, Sam already ready and waiting when a newly human Castiel fails to do his tie up. It' a navy blue tie that matches Castiel’s eyes.

**“Come here. Let me fix it.“**

Dean says once the amusement goes from his face at watching his friend try and fail to do something that he’s sure they don’t teach at angel school.

He loops the tie through, pulling on it, to leave a perfectly presentable tie as he adjusts the top of it, making sure it's in place before letting his arms fall down and examining his work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for seasom 4, when Castiel is introduced, and spoilers for season 9 episode 6 "heaven can't wait" Dean shows he cares by driving Castiel home.

**“I’ll walk you home.”**

Dean says as Castiel gives him a confused expression, nothing like the days of head titling to the side that Castiel would give him, back when he was still an angel and they had just meet for the first time.

“Wouldn’t it be better to drive me home, instead?”

Castiel inquires, now understanding what entailed in walking and his human body preferring to drive as appose to walking after a long shift.

“Okay, so I’ll drive you home then.”

Dean clarifies as he waits patiently for Castiel – no, Steve, to close Gas-N-Sip before they leave together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 9 episode 13 "The purge"   
> Let's pretend this happens before "The purge" episode. Dean saying have a good day at work to sam is sarcasm for be safe, in my head. Because we all know Dean dosen't like chick flick moments.

“ I’m gonna go see if the coroner has anything to offer.”

Sam declares grabbing the impala keys off the motel room table, where Dean was stuck doing research for the case they where currently on. A bunch of bodies turned up with no fat, practically thin layers of skin and bones, and it had been a first for them.

**“Have a good day at work.”**

Dean teases him with a grin, the sarcasm clear in his voice before his face goes back to seriousness and concentration, as he looks down at the laptop laid out in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has feelings for Dean but he can't comprehend his feelings so they come in the form of dreams , and even Dean has to admit they sound like a gay couple when Castiel comes out with stuff like this. Cas/Dean.

**"I dreamt about you last night.”**

Castiel deadpans, immediately making him feel uncomfortable.

“Dream about me often, do you?”

Dean says poking fun at the clear homosexual subtext to what Castiel had just said.

"No, Angel’s don’t actually dream...or sleep... that’s why.....”

He sighs looking down at the motel floor then, and brings his hands up before sighing again and dropping his hands back down in deflation, the angel moves towards Dean as he takes a seat beside the older Winchester on his motel bed.

"I’m worried Dean. Angel’s don’t sleep, and I have no explanation for this.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for season 8 episode 23 "sacrafice" where castiel loses his grace.

**“Take my seat.”**

Sam says straight away when he sees Dean with Castiel wrapped around his brothers shoulder, barely able to keep himself upright and narrowly conscious.

“What happened?”

Sam moves out of his chair, allowing Castiel to slump down on his seat, as blood covered almost every inch of his body, wounds that had no doubt been inflicted by an angel blade visible, he looked a mess and probably would be, considering their was no grace in him to get himself back to the always perfect angel both him and Dean had come to know and expect by now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Dean sharing his pie with sam really does mean he loves his little brother, that, and he's trying to makeup for something he did.

Young Dean walks into the living room of their present motel room, a plate of pie in hand. Dad had left them alone yet again for one of his hunts. Dean in charge of looking after young Sammy as usual.

**“I saved a piece for you.”**

Dean says taking a seat beside his little brother on the sofa, bringing the plate into view of Sam’s eye line, which was glued to the TV screen displaying looney tunes.

“Come on, I know your hungry.”

Dean says waving the plate, taunting Sam with it until he acknowledges.

“I’m still upset with you....”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sppilers for seasom 7 episode 10 "Death's door" and spoilers for season 6 episode 4 "weekend at Bobby's" when we are first introduced to Garth.

**“I’m sorry for your loss.”**

Garth says with a sincere look on his face, and if Dean has to hear one more hunter tell him how sorry they are for Bobby’s death one more time, he’s gonna lose it.

These people didn’t know Bobby, they would give him a phone call when their FBI, or whatever it was they were pretending to be came into question, ringing to keep their cover in tact and save their arses, never to find out how Bobby was doing.The way everyone acted like they knew Bobby, really knew him, was pissing Dean off. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Dean willing to share pie is a big I love you because he dosen't share pie with just anyone.

**“You can have half.”**

Dean warns him before he goes off to have a shower. Dean wanted nothing but to get the blood stains off of himself and sink into that amazing apple pie that was waiting for him once he was dressed and feeling a little more human from their recent hunt.

“Dude, I don’t want your pie.”

Sam says with a disgusted face that resembled a bitch face.

“That’s what they all say, Sammy...that’s what they all say.....”

Dean says as he enters the bathroom door of their motel, and Sam ponders if he shouldn’t hide it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Dean giving Sam his jacket when it's cold outside is brotherly love and a sign of a good big brother.

It's a particularly cold winters night, no rain outside but the cool air can definitely be felt. Young Sam and Dean wait by the impala whilst their father goes inside to pay for another motel room. There in Missouri at the moment, a lead bringing them there.

Sam stands by the impala, whereas Dean leans against the front of the hood. He watches as Sam holds his elbows with his hands, rubbing at his upper arms in an attempt to stay warm.

Dean goes about taking his jacket off and placing it over Sam.

**“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 8 when we are introduced to the men of letters, also spoilers for season 10 episode 3 when we are introduced to Rowena. And spoilers for season 10 episode 19 "The Werther Project" when Sam takes Rowena prisoner. Also spoiler for Season 9 episode 11 "First born" when Dean gets the mark of Cain from Cain himself. 
> 
> In which sam is being selfish but he also loves Dean and can't go on without his big brother beside him.

Sam walks into the man of letters bunker and finds Dean waiting for him, ready to go so they can start their road trip for their next hunt.

**“Sorry I’m late."**

He doesn’t tell Dean the reason he’s late is because he was busy checking on Rowena who he has chained up until she finds a way to get the mark of Cain off of him, he just watches as Dean’s pissed off face says nothing to him and grabs the duffel bag off the table and walks out of the bunker headed towards the impala so they can leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for season 3 when we first find out about Bobby's wife.

**“Can I have this dance?”**

A much younger looking Bobby singer, with the same features but fewer lines on his face says with a hand extended out to his wife. A smile that’s genuine as Bobby has probably ever given anyone, apparent.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

The woman says as she reaches for his hand then.

And for the time being Bobby can just enjoy what this is, two people in love enjoying a romantic dance before everything inevitably changes. Before his wife is taken from him and a young Bobby singer is thrown into the life of hunting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for season 2 when we first get introduced to djinns.

**“I made your favorite.”**

Mary Winchester says looking to her son, memories of his mother dying in a fire ringing out in his mind. He knows the truth, knows his mother died in Sam’s nursery when he was still just a child, but for now he’s happy to play along, it’s what his dreams are made up off, whenever he does dream, it’s what he wants to believe and probably what he’s owed, and so he takes a bite of pie that’s nailed between his fork. Let’s himself dream a little longer before he breaks free from the djinn’s world


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 4 when we first meet Castiel.

Dean is laying down on one of the motel beds, he had decided to take a quick shut eye before their next hunt, not even bothering to get under the covers of the bed, but sleep was nowhere to be found.

He's more or less fully awake when he hears the flutter of wings from behind him, immediately looking over his shoulder to find Castiel sitting on his bed beside him.

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to wake you....it's just I could sense you weren’t asleep, and...

**“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”**

Dean was worried.

“What’s up Cas?”


End file.
